I Don't Know If I Love You
by Aoba's Potential Stalker
Summary: Black Star and Soul have been thinking the same thing 'Why do I love hanging around him' This is my first fanfic! This is NOT a oneshot I plan to make it longer if I get reviews, so plz review! Rated M fot later chapters! Yay! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction :3 I attempted to write one already and I epically failed but I decided to put this one up to see what people think

So tell me what ya think :D

This is a Black*Star and Soul fanfic and I hope someone will like it enjoy :3

:O I almost forgot! I don't own soul eater DX If I did, Black Star and Soul would be a couple :3

* * *

Black Star had just walked through the door to Soul and Maka's apartment. Black Star was staying the night and Tsubaki was with Maka. Supposedly Maka needed to get away from Soul, He was always annoying her about how flat chested she was.

"Hey Soul!" Black Star yelled sitting next to Soul on the couch with a kitkat candy bar.

"Hi" Soul stared at the kitkat bar wanting to take a bite.

As Black Star was about to take another bite of his candy bar he looked over to see Soul staring at his kitkat bar.

Black Star giggled seeing Soul looking like he was.

"Do you want some?" Black Star asked snapping Soul back to reality.

"Umm, I don't know…"

"Soul, it's a simple question, and I can tell you want some" he said waving the candy bar in his face.

"Give me some!" Soul then snatched the candy bar from Black Star and took a big bite

"Hey! Not that much! Geez, get your own!"

"Sorry" Soul said rubbing the back of his head a little embarrassed about the way he destroyed his candy bar. 'Wow, that wasn't cool' he thought to himself

"Well, to late now, its gone" he said smiling while throwing the wrapper on the floor.

"Hey! You may throw trash on the floor at your house, but if Maka saw a candy wrapper on the floor she would kill me! And you know Maka when she's angry…"

Black Star then leaned on the couch, hands behind head "Sucks for you then, cuz I don't feel like getting up"

Soul then growled, got up, picked up the trash and walked over to the trash can to throw away .

When Soul got back over to Black Star he punched hi m in the stomach making Black Star freak out and fall off the couch and hit his head on the small table in the living room

"Oww! You ass! What was that for!?"

"That's what you get for being lazy!" Soul said trying not to laugh

It was quiet for a minute, them just trying to avoid eye contact but not working, after a while Soul finally broke the awkward silence asking "do you want to play some video games?"

"Yea, sure…" Still rubbing his head

"We can play the Wii, or the x-box, whatever you want."

"I guess Wii"

After picking out Mario Kart for the Wii, they were paying for a good couple hours, seeing there was nothing better to do. They were having fun just being the two of them, both thinking the same thing, 'Why do I love hanging around him?'

"Ha! I the great Black Star has won again!"

"Black Star you lost again… you didn't win, so stop saying you did!"

"How did I not win?! It says on the TV" Black Star than looked at the TV to see he came in 12th place " Well I may not have won the race but I did win being the best!"

"And who decided this? Because I know I didn't…" Soul Said standing up and turning off the Wii.

"Isnt it obvious? I am number one!"

"Of course you are Black Star, you definitely are" Soul said in the most sarcastic way he could.

"Thank you, wait did you mean it?" He asked puzzled

"Wow, you really are stupid" whispering the last part to himself

"Fine don't tell me" Black Star said folding his arms

Soul then looked over at the clock reading '11:19'

"What do you want to do now? Watch tv?"

"Sure" Black Star simply stated

Soul turned on the tv and watched a random show they never heard of. Both not even paying attention, but thinking. They were sitting next to each other on the couch. 'Is it cool to like another dude? I mean im not even sure if I like him. He's pretty hot, but… I don't think he would ever fell the same way' Soul was thinking a lot about the blue haired teen. Little did he know, that blue haired teen was think a lot about him 'He probably thinks being gay isn't cool, Damn it! He's so freaking hot! I mean we've been best friends for a long time, but I just want to kiss him so bad!'

Black Star then groaned out load not even noticing it, but Soul did.

"Hey, you okay?" Soul asked puzzled about why he groaned.

"Yea," Black Star had a bit of a blush but the darkness of the room hid it "sorry'

"It's okay, just let me know if you need anything…"

They just continued thinking until Soul noticed it was getting late. Just as he was about to tell Black Star he was going to bed he felt something heavy hit his shoulder

'What the hell?' he looked over and saw that Black Stars head was on his shoulder.

'Oh Shit! Should I wake him up?'

After deciding to wake him up he quickly looked at his face, he looked so peaceful. Even though it was dark, Soul could still she Blacks Stars face in the dim light coming from the TV. Gently grabbing Black Stars shoulders he proceeded to get him comfy on the couch without waking him. Luck wasn't on his side when Black Star shifted in Souls arms making Soul drop him on the sofa harder then expected.

"Sorry Black Star!" Soul said removing his hand from Black Stars shoulders

"Huh? Oh it's okay" he said still half asleep

"Okay, umm I'm going to go to my room now, good night"

Black Star then sat up and grabbed Soul's wrist. Souls head snapped back and Black Star was looking at him with his big, turquoise eyes.

"Umm, Black Star, can you please let go of my wrist?"

"Hey Soul?" Black asked still looking him strait in the eyes.

Soul was starting to blush from the contact on his wrist and the look Black Star was giving him.

"Yeah?" he said looking away from Black Star. He didn't want to look 'un-cool'.

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked in a dead serious tone, but sweet at the same time.

Soul's eyes popped open.

"Are you serious?" Soul asked stilled shocked.

Black Stars hand then dropped

"Yeah, I…" Soul waited a moment wanting to hear what he was going to say.

"You what?" Soul asked a little curious waiting.

"I… I don't want to sleep alone" Black Star admitted.

"If you really want to" Soul said, his face was burning at this point, lucky the lights were off.

"Thanks…" He said getting up and following Soul to his room.

When they both got to Soul's room they got out of their clothes into just their boxers and got into Souls decent sized bed. They got in the bed back to back, both a little uncomfortable but enjoying it at the same time. Just as Soul was about to fall asleep he felt a pair of arms wrap around his back and chest. Soul was wondering if he was dreaming but he just let it go because he was enjoying the warmth coming from Black Stars arms.

"Good night Soul" Black Star said falling asleep

Soul then smiled knowing that Black Star really did put his arms around him.

"Good night Black Star"

* * *

Okays people! How do you like it? I think the ending turned out good :3 tell me if you like it plz! If I get at least 2 reviews I will write another chapter! I hope some people like it! I already have the beginning for chapter 2 planned out so the more reviews, they faster I update :3


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Hope this one is as good as the first, I think it is :3 if you like romance that is :D

Today was a bad day for me, stupid people in school think there tough shit. I just want them all to fall in a hole… well that's just me XD

Enough about me, here's chapter 2

Black Star had slowly woken the next morning sleep in his eyes, he rubbed them with the back of his palm. He went to sit up when he got to get up he couldn't. 'What the hell?' He thought to himself looking down to see Soul passed out on his chest. 'Ha! Look at him! He looks so cute!' Soul had his head on Black Star's chest, one of his hands on Black Star's stomach and one hanging off the side of the bed. Black Star just stared at the sleeping Soul wondering when he was going to wake up. Soon enough Soul had slowly sat up.

"Good morning Soul" Black Star said watching Soul sit up in the bed.

Soul said nothing rubbing his sleep filled eyes

"I wanted to thank you for drooling all over me, and leaving markings all over me" He stated pointing down to his chest covered in drool and tiny indents from Soul's hair from being there for a long time.

"Sorry" He simply stated using the back of his hand to wipe the leftover drool from the side of his mouth.

"Well, I'm going to get a shower to get all of this Soul saliva off of me" Black Star said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Soul then got up and picked a new pair of clothes from his drawer and grabbed his headband heading into the other bathroom. Soul brushed his shark like teeth, got dressed, fixed his hair, and washed his face before going downstairs to find his breakfast. Lucky for him, Blair wasn't there, along with Tsubaki and Maka, Blair tagged along with them, so she wouldn't be cooking fish like she always did. He grabbed a bowl, milk, and a box of captin crunch, the ones with the pieces in the shape of whales. Those were his favorite.

As he started to eat, he felt a hand on the top of his head making him jump and almost fall out of his chair.

"Opps, didn't mean to scare ya" Black Star said giving his adorable crooked smile and sitting next to Soul pouring himself some cereal. Than grabbing a whale shaped piece of cereal he started playing with it.

"What are you doing?" Soul asked staring at Black Star playing with the whale.

He then threw the whale in his mouth and looked at Soul.

"I'm eating, what's it looks like?''

"It looks like you were playing with your cereal, so just eat you damn food." He said stuffing his face with another spoonful of cereal.

They ate in silence, when they finished they threw their bowls in the sink. Soul was leaning on the edge of the counter in the kitchen; Black Star was standing near him.

"Got any plans or any idea of what you want to do today?" Soul asked still leaning on the counter.

'Yeah, I want to make out with you…' Black Star thought to himself not daring to say it out loud. Black Star was just staring straight at Soul. Soul was wondering if he was staring at something behind him so he turned around and just saw a wall. He turned back around and saw Black Star still staring at him, he starting feeling really awkward.

"Hey Black Star" he said waving his hand in front of Black Stars face "can I help you?" he said still feeling a little weirded out.

After snapping Black Star back to reality Bllack Star said,

"Yes, I have a great idea" smiling evily.

Oh snap! What is Black Star thinking? find out in the next chapter. Sorry about this being so short my sisters laptop is broken, but im on it right now, the screen is half blacked out so if there are any spelling errors, that's the laptops fault. The next chapter will be super long. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Okay! Here's chapter 3! This chapter has a little tiny bit of romance but mostly crack lol I've been feeling like writing something funny for the past million days XD so here ya go!

And I wanted to thank 2 anonymous reviewers named Some Guy and Happy Baker123 for leaving reviews and Some Guy, I totally agree with you, and that's why I'm writing this because there are only like 2 non oneshots about Soul and Black Star. And because there the best yaoi couple XD And I want to thank DeathBySquall for being my first reviewer ever. So thank you! :3

"No way in hell Black Star" Soul simply stated.

'This is gonna be so much fun messing with him!' Black Star thought to himself. "Come ooon Soul it will be fun!"

They were standing outside of Chuck. E. Cheese. Black Star had somehow managed to get Soul down there.

"No way in hell, I'd rather get raped by a monkey!"

"That's not true, you're too big of a baby" Black Star said thinking he was the king of the world, putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm not a baby! Jeez Black Star you're not my freaking mother," Soul said starting to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere..." Black Star grabbed Soul's jacket, but he shrugged it off and took off running.

"NOOOOOO! RAPE! Oh wait... I mean... FIRE! FIIIIRRRREEEEE! FII-"

"MAKA CHOP !" Black Star stood triumphantly over Soul.

"What the hell, Black Star?" Soul exclaimed, "Only Maka can do a Maka Chop ! When you do it it just... hurts... really bad. You put too much muscle into them,"

"Oh, I see you've been admiring them. Nice aren't they?" Black Star said as he flexed.

Soul sweatdropped, "Yeah. Sure. Can I have my jacket back now?"

"Only if you come iiiiinnnn~"

"Asshole..." Soul growled. Soul reached out and took his jacket. He walked for a few steps, then turned around and ran.

"Oh no you don't..." Black Star grinned and knocked him to the ground. He had one foot on top of Soul's head, holding his jacket above his head in a victory stance. "Soul, you should know better than to try to escape the amazing Black Star! It's an impossible feat that has never been accomplished!"

Soul just groaned "Ugh... my aching head..."

"I'll just wear your jacket so you don't escape."

"WHAT!" Soul exclaimed. 'It will be sorely missed,' he thought, and tried to get up and run.

"And I'll take your headband."

Soul hung his head in defeat and followed Black Star to the evil, cheap knockoff of Mickey Mouse.

They walked for a few steps, then Black Star said "Hey who is your mom anyway? I've never met her," he finished "Huh? Oh my mom... I have no idea. I think she was like an ape or something..."

"Your mom could not have been an ape, because you don't look anything like a except that one time when Kid first used soul resonance. But that was kinda just the moment"

"Yeeeahh... Well I guess I look like my dad then"

"Well if you look like your dad, then he must've been hot," Black Star said not even realising what he had just said.

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be flattered or scared." Soul was staring at Black Star who was giving his adorable cheesy grin.

"Lets go!" Black Star said pulling on Soul.

They were almost in the doors when Soul said "Please! I'm begging you!" he said pointing to the doors.

"Would you really rather be raped by your mom?"

"What? No! Why would you think that!" Soul asked freaked out.

"Well you said that you would rather be raped by a monkey then go in there, and you're saying that you mom was an ape so..."

"Yeah, I'm not going in there"

"Okay then, I'm gonna take you home and tie you to a bed and rape you."

"Good! Wait! No! Cant we just go home?"

"Nope"

"I hate you." Soul said starting to get pissed.

"You don't mean it." Black Star said giggling.

"Yes I do, will you let me go? You can friggin' keep the jacket AND the headband!" Soul said trying to get out of Black Stars killer grip.

"Well since you don't want to go in there and I don't want to go back home, why don't we go to the movies?"

"Better than here, lets go."

"Okay" They started walking when suddenly Soul stopped.

"What?" Black Star asked puzzled.

"I forgot to ask, how did you get me here?" Soul asked very curious about how Black Star got him there.

"Oh, how I got you here? Heheh good times" Black Star said with a big smile on his face.

Flashback

"What do you want to do today Black Star?" Soul asked he was leaning on the counter.

"Oh, I have a great idea." Black Star said grinning evilly.

"Well where do you want to go?" Soul asked nervously, a little scared with Black Star grinning like that.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way."

They were walking down the street when Black Star broke the silence. "Here Soul, have some candy."

"Candy?" He said looking at Black Stars hand.

Black Star handed Soul the little circular object. "This looks like a pill." Soul said confused

"Its a new kind of M&M, just swallow it."

"That's what she said!" Soul said smirking.

(That was for my bestest buddy EmberEpisode XD was it good enough for ya, you big pervert?)

"Hahahaha! That was a good one!" Black Star held out his fist and Soul hit his fist to Black Star's. Soul swallowed the little thing (EmberEpisode: Again, that's what she said! XP) Black Star had given him.

Moments later of them just walking around...

'When is that damn pill gonna kick in?' Black Star asked himself looking at Soul who looked at little tired. "Hey Soul? You okay you look tired." Black Star asked knowing what was going to happen next.

"Yeah, I just got really tired." Soul said followed by a yawn.

'Perfect...' Black Star thought smiling.

When they turned down the street the saw a cat on the side walk.

Soul gasped "A kitty!" he ran over to the cat and hugged it tightly and it was hissing and clawing his face. While all this was happening, Black Star was looking at the back of the pill bottle for the side effects. 'Soul would never act like this.' The back of the bottle side effects may include: drowsiness, dizziness, wanting to cuddle with stray cats, and possibly some other weird ass shit. Black Star then slipped the bottle back in his pocket wondering 'What the hell! What kind of pill includes wanting to cuddle with stray cats? Oh well, I'll save these for another day. Wait a second... Why...?'

Flashback Inside A Flashback

Black Star cackled evilly, planning the next day. 'How will I get Soul there? He can put up a good fight. Then I would be too tired to play any games...' Then it struck him. 'Pills! That's what Tsubaki gives me when I can't fall asleep. But that one time there were some weird side effects. What were they again...? Huh. Oh well. It won't matter anyway, right?'

Black Star stood in front of the bathroom cabinet. There was a lock on it. He smirked. 'Nothing can withstand the strength of my mighty glare! Well that's what Tsubaki says...'

He sat there for almost a full 10 seconds before he screamed, "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU AND ALL OF YOUR NUMBERS! WHY DO NUMBERS EXIST ANYWAY! I DON'T NEED THEM SO WHY SHOULD ANYONE NEED THEM AT ALL? Black Star Big Wave !"

The cabinet exploded and all of its contents spilled out.

'Ha, I knew it. Weakling.' He sorted through the pile of debris. 'Hmmm... Tylenol... Motrin... Pepto Bismol? Hehe love that commercial... Douche bags? What the hell? Isn't that what you call someone when they're being annoying?' He pulled one out. 'What the hell?' He threw it over the head. 'Gotta stay on task' Then he found them. 'Yes! Victory is mine!'

End Of Flashback Inside A Flashback

Looking back to see Soul running towards him then hugging him.  
"Black Star! That kitty just scratched me on my face!" Soul said pointing to the decent sized scratch going across his right cheek. He was acting like a 2 year old. Then he fell asleep while hugging Black Star.

"Wow, I'm sorry but that was the most funniest thing I've ever seen in my fucking life" Black Star said to no one in particular. He picked up Soul and started to head towards Chuck. E. Cheese.

End Flashback

"Oh I guess that's where I got this big ass scratch from." Soul said while his finger was trailing down the scratch. "Damn it, Black Star! Why would you drug me!"

"Well I couldn't get you here any other way." He said heading towards the movie theatre.

Yeah, I wouldn't of come here. He said following Black Star. They were about to exit the parking lot when a little kid stood in front of Soul.

(This is my favorite part! XD)

"Hello there little girl." Soul said smiling

"I'm a boy!" The little kid said getting angrily.

"Oops I'm sorry, now, what do you want I gotta get to the movies," He said to the very feminine looking boy.

"You know, you're ugly," He said smiling.

Black Star then cut in "No he's not! You bett-" he was cut off when Soul put a hand in front of him.

"I can handle this." Soul said a little annoyed. "Ya know, you better go find your mother. Before I kill you." He said bending down to get face to face to the at least 6 year old girl... I mean thing... I mean boy!  
"How? You're gonna choke me to death? Or eat me with your shark teeth?"

"Little... thing, you're like 6 fucking years old. And trust me, you don't want to mess with me." He said standing up. Suddenly he extended his arm and it glowed white then it turned into a black and red scythe.

"Holy noodles..." the kid said shaking and running away screaming. Soul then fell to the ground laughing his ass off.  
Black Star joined.

"Wow... Hahah that was... Haha great! But not as good as you acting like a 2 year old a little bit ago," Black Star said finally sitting up from laughing for so long. He went to help Soul up but he wasn't done laughing yet.

Soul continued to laugh for a good solid 10 minutes.

"I have never seen you laugh so hard before! Jeez, I don't even think I've ever laughed that hard before!" Black Star said still standing in front of the laughing Soul.

Yeah, haha... I'm done, I'm done. He said grabbing Black Stars hand. He got up but didn't let go of his hand, he was enjoying the warmth coming from his it. Black Star didn't seem to mind. They were headed to the movies when he remembered 'What if someone sees? That wouldn't be cool.' He took his hand out of Black Star s hand.

"Whats wrong?" Black Star asked a little sad that they weren't holding hands anymore.

"Nothing... sorry..." He said some what ashamed.

They eventually made it to the movies. Black Star wanted to see How to Train your Dragon (very good movie btw :3) and Soul didn't really care what they saw, as long as he was with the blue spiky haired teen.

When they finally sat their butts down in some comfy semi-bouncy seats in the middle the talked waiting for the movie to start.

"So, how was today so far?" Black Star asked curiously.

"Its been good except for when you drugged me. What was that for anyway?" Soul was wondering.

Black Star didn't really care about what he said around Soul anymore, he just wanted to be with him.

"It was funny when you came running toward me like a freakin' 2 year old, but it was more cute then anything." He simply stated.

"Thanks...?" He said a little confused but more happy knowing that Black Star thought he was cute.

"Hey Soul, can I try something?" Black Star asked breaking the silence between the two of them.

"Depends on wh-" He was cut of when Black Star leaned over and put his lips against Soul's. When Black Star broke the kiss he looked at Soul, who had a bright red face.

"What are you doing?" Soul asked in a dead serious tone.

This made Black Star freak out. "S-sorry" He said quickly while getting out of his seat preparing to run away. He was stopped when he Soul reach out and grab his hand with so much force he fell back into his seat.

"I meant why are you doing stopping?"

Black Star was shocked, he expected Soul to punch him in the face but he wanted more? He was pulled out of his thoughts when Soul leaned in and put his lips against Black Stars again. Black Star couldn't get very comfortable because of the arm rest in the middle of them but he managed to get his hands around Soul's waist. Soul managed to get his pale hand in Black Star's hair. Black Star was in total control, he took his tongue and brushed it against Soul's bottom lip demanding for entrance. Soul moaned into the kiss giving Black Star the chance to get his tongue into Soul's mouth.

As they were making out, they never realised the horny Death the Kid sitting in the very back watching everything.

Damn it... Its not symmetrical, but it is hot...

Aww, my first kiss scene ever. Tell me what ya thought. I didn't think it was to bad, I think I could of made it a little longer, but I'm not that great of a yaoi writer yet. I will try harder! I promise! Was it long enough for you? Should I make it longer?Am i asking to many questions? Damn it! I did it again! I don't know, you reviewers tell me! Bye bye :B

-Soul's Potential Stalker-

I will now be co-authoring with Soul's Potential Stalker to fix spelling errors (changing your to you're and Im to I'm!) and adding scenes! I added the scene with Soul trying to escape the mighty Black Star and the Flashback Inside A Flashback! Whew. That was a really long chapter. You guys better review or else I'll tell Kid that you're asymmetrical!  
~EmberEpisode 


End file.
